Home
by IvyHearts
Summary: Olivier Raven connection to his dead mother, is what leads him to finding her alive in their old house. How is she really alive? What happens when Gambit finds the love of his life has rose from the dead? This is not the original story, it has been changed.
1. Chapter 1

_***Disclaimer* I do not own the X-Men, Marvel does so don't sue me.**_

**AN: I happen to love the character of Olivier Raven and in this story he has a major part. In this story Gambit and Cyclops are not brothers, so Megan and Olivier aren't cousins. I feel that whole entire family line for me is too weird. Emma and Rogue, before Rogue died, were best friends and that's the way I'm keeping it. Enjoy and review!**

Olivier rarely visited his mother's grave in Valle Soleada, but there were times where the urge to see her was overpowering. This was one of those times. He felt like talking to her and telling her how much he missed her. He wanted to get her approval of Megan and his relationship. Olivier knew his dad didn't approve, but his dad never agreed with anything Olivier did. He missed his mom, especially at times when he and Gambit would fight. Rogue would always stop their arguing and tell them to behave. To make him feel better, she would always tell him that he was her favorite, and he knew too. Olivier had his dad's charm and his mom's powers, which made her love him more. Things were never the same after she died. Gambit would be mean and distant towards him, while being sympathetic towards Ray. Olivier knew that Ray loved Rogue, but they didn't connect like he and Rogue did. Ray spent nights crying and comforting Gambit. Gambit wouldn't eat and would sit there crying asking God why he had to take Rogue away from him. Those were the times Olivier and Gambit agreed on the same thing.

Today Olivier woke up in a panic and knew he had to go see his mom in California. He didn't tell Megan or Rico, he just left. He flew till he had to stop and rest. During his sleep Megan tried talked to him telepathically, but he blocked her out. All Olivier knew was he had to see his mom. He flew the rest of the way till he saw the beach in his view. He landed softly on the sand and began to walk towards his house. It was empty after all these years, but Gambit didn't have the heart to sell it. Rogue was buried in a closed off cove where she could rest in peace. Olivier walked slowly past the house to the cove thinking about his life after her death. He vowed to himself that he would make her proud and be the kind of son she would approve of.

Olivier could see the cove and he sense something was off. The place where Rogue had been buried was disrupted with sand and rocks scattered around a makeshift hole. Olivier stopped in disbelief. Was this, what made him come all the way out here for? To find his mother grave had been robbed of a body? He was furious; someone had stolen his mother's body. The whole thing didn't add up though, why would someone take her in the first place? Her power maybe, but she was dead, her powers couldn't work. The other part that disturbed him was the fact the sand and rocks looked to have been moved quite awhile ago, perhaps even about two weeks ago.

Olivier turned his head towards his home, narrowing his eyes looking for changes. He flew and stopped right on the beach next the stairs to his house. His heart raced as he heard the tell tale signs of the water heater working. Each tantalizing step he took, his breathing became more harsh and quick. One would think he was having a panic attack and he most likely was.

No one should be in that house, not his family or anybody else, so why was the water on?

He stopped right outside the glass of the house, looking in. Nothing amiss down stairs, so the water was running from upstairs most likely. Olivier pulled out his lock picks from his pocket and opened the back door.

Gambit always liked them to practice picking locks, so he threw out the key to the house, yet another reason why they couldn't sell the house. Oli let the memory wash over him, smiling at them. So many things about this house Olivier loved and missed dearly. With that thought he walked into the house closing the door. The water heater was still rumbling outside, telling him he couldn't be heard at the moment if someone was in the house. The kitchen up close was disheveled and the living room couch had a rumpled comforter on it with an empty class next to it.

Oli thought of going to check the bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs where he originally thought the water was coming from. He listened more closely to the sound pinpointing it to the master bedroom next to the kitchen.

He walked slowly and emotionlessly down the hall to that room. Just like the rest of the house, he knew that bedroom like the back of his hand. The whole back of the house was clear glass except in certain parts where it was metal and plaster. Rogue painted the room a soft, warm yellow so that when the sun came through the glass the room would glow. White curtains framing the sliding doors. The king size four poster bed with cherry wood framing and white comforter with green almost lace intricate designs etched on to it.

He remembered crawling into that bed with Mama and Ray in the mornings on the weekends as they slept until noon. Gambit, being the early riser would sleep until at least ten then get up and start the day. The three of them not being morning people at all didn't even rise to the temptation of breakfast. Ray and he would wake up Rogue by poking her and shaking her, and when she was roused she would attack them.

"So which one of my babies is going to be the first victim mhm,?" She looked at us each assessing who to attack first.

She leaped onto him first, lifting his shirt then started blowing his belly. He screamed from laughter as Ray and she gained up on him, tickling him by blowing on his stomach.

"Mama stop! You're killing me stop! Ray do something about this! Stop!" He was laughing so hard he couldn't stop. Finally Rogue and Ray released him from his torture and he ran from the room, hearing Ray's hysterical laughter drift from the room as Rogue continued her torture on her.

Oli was roused from his thoughts when he heard the water turn off and a door open. He heard the distinct sounds of shuffling and the door opening to the hall. While he was thinking he had stopped in his tracks, and he had nowhere to go with the door open to the hall.

He glanced up and felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Mama?"


	2. Chapter 2

***This is a new version of Home; it is not the first story that was originally put on here. I do not own the characters written in this story. If I did however, lots of things would be different in the x-men, regarding Rogue and Gambit.**

It's amazing how after years of her being dead she smells the same. That was the first thought that came to my head, after seeing her for the first time. Her smell was home, southern summers with magnolia trees in bloom, sipping sweet tea by the river that was the very smell I missed.

"Mama?"

She looked startled to see me. I know the feeling. Her mouth opened and closed like there were words she was trying to say but couldn't think of them. Her brow released its tension once she found her words, which weren't much.

"Oli."

Every moment I had with her came rushing back to me in that moment. Her soft, yet husky voice, like honey, made everything happening more real.

I think I actually croaked.

"How?"

The tears were stinging my eyes, threatening to fall free at any moment. Mutants may exist, we live in a unnatural world, but the fact that my dead mother was alive, was not **real. **

"Miracles happen Oli, I told you to never stop believing in them."

At that moment, I didn't care how she magically appeared after being dead several years. She was alive and to me that meant so much more.

***Short chapter I know, I'm sorry. I just had to leave it like that, there is more to come anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

Life with Rogue seemed somewhat normal. It felt as if she never left, in some ways she never had. She always said when I was younger 'No matter what happens Oli, I will **always** be with you, here," pointing to my heart.

Rogue was always trying to cheer me up. It felt as if she knew, I thought she was going to disappear. The idea brought me pain. When I was little I knew she would die when she was old enough, but having to live through it already, I didn't want it to happen again.

Today is a special day; Rogue and I are decorating for Christmas. Christmas was never my thing. Ray and Mom loved it though. The three car garage we owned had two spaces that our cars are parked in. The third part was strictly for Christmas decorations, plus the attic above the garage.

I woke up that morning to find storage bins piled up downstairs. I honestly didn't know what to think. I decided to ignore the boxes and grab the coffee mug waiting on the counter. I did finally get it when mom came in wearing a Santa hat and Christmas sweater, singing 'Deck the Halls.'

Christmas season. The time where my mother went crazy with decorations and made enough food, that people wrote their New Year's Resolutions to be, to lose 50 pounds. I didn't know what to expect this year since it would be just her and I. I also didn't know if Gambit and Ray would come home this year, or go spend the holidays in New Orleans.

"Hey Cajun, get over here and help your mama with the lights."

Rogue had plugged in the biggest electric cord extension and dumped all the lights we owned on to the floor.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"It has probably been awhile since these lights have been used. So, our job is to make sure **all **of them work. If they don't, we will just buy new and improved ones." She had a huge grin on her face. I sighed and sat down across from her on the floor. One by one we checked all the lights.

_Hardware store couple hours later…_

I had never wasted so much time in my life. After a few hours of checking lights, Rogue decided that she did in fact want new ones. If I could ever hate my mother, I would have right then.

Rogue's voice brought me out of thought.

"Oli look they have a moving snowman! It is adorable!" Whenever Christmas time came, Rogue turned into a child. The funniest time was when she dragged Gambit into the mall and made him try on Christmas sweaters for the party she would be throwing. He had over 20 fashionable sweaters. So did I, probably more. Gambit and I let Rogue do it too because secretly we loved every minute of it. He and I may not have liked Christmas that much but for Rogue to make her happy, we would let her do anything.

Unlike Gambit and I, Ray loved Christmas as much as my mom, so when Rogue bought all the Christmas dresses and sweaters galore, Ray would nearly faint with excitement.

Rogue walked down the aisles of the store choosing lights from the colorful icicle lights to the plain white lights. I think she nearly collapsed when she saw the snow globe full of Charlie Brown characters. She did buy it of course.

It was the best decision I ever made when I decided to drive the truck too. The back seat and the trunk were full of Christmas décor.

Rogue also decided to blast Christmas music on the way home.

"I love this song!" Rogue turned the radio up so 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer' was destroying our ear drums.

The sun was bright in the sky. Rogue and I had all day to decorate, plus all night. As soon the truck was parked in the garage Rogue was bringing the bags into the house.

The inside of the house was still full of bins for the **inside décor**.

"Let's do this!" Rogue said with a smile. I gave her a half smile knowing that by the end of the day the power bill will have sky-rocketed and the neighbors would be complaining about the brightness the house caused.

The house kind of reminded me of the Griswold's house in Christmas Vacation. It was blinding to look at yet, pretty at the same time. Snowflakes, icicles, and white light hanging from the lower part of the house, and the rest of the lights hanging from the top.

The snow globe with Charlie Brown characters was in the front yard, along with an inflatable Snoopy and a naivety scene.

"The neighbors hate us so much!" Rogue said from her spot next to me. She had her head leaned against mine with her arm around my shoulder.

"It's something special," I told her. She smiled at me; she knew what I thought of it.

After the house decorating was done, Rogue made us some hot chocolate with peppermint. She put on Scrooge and began to cook dinner.

"Okay, you" she pointed at me with a spatula in her hand. "What do want to eat?" She had cook books surrounding her. She had been looking and looking while I watched Scrooge from the counter.

"Cajun" I replied to her and then turned my head back to the screen. I heard her sigh and I knew she was thinking about Gambit. Her sigh had the sad tones laced in. I didn't know what she wanted to do about him. She could call him and tell him that she was alive. She could also ask me to do it too.

That conversation would be great.

It was around the time mom and I had finished dinner that the doorbell rang. Rogue was singing along to the Mariah Carey's Christmas soundtrack, cleaning up the table and washing the dishes.

She began to make the hot chocolate again and planned to watch White Christmas while enjoying the hot coco.

When we heard the doorbell ring we both looked at each other confused.

"Guess the neighbors finally had the guts to tell you to turn off the lights" I said to her.

"Hardy har, you are hilarious. Now get and answer it mister." She replied to me.

The house was mostly windows and I could see a white convertible car sitting by the road next to our house.

When I opened the door I knew why it was white.

_**AN: It's Christmas time, I thought you guys might enjoy. Plus it happened to go well with my awesome plot. I really appreciate the helpful reviews and any questions or criticism please review or send a message. Anyways, hope you people have a Merry Christmas or Happy Chanukah, or Happy Kwanza! **_


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own the x-men, at times I wish I did. SO, I happened to in the writing mood recently, sort of, but all you need to know is I updated whoopee!**

*Telepathy*

As I opened the door my thoughts were blank. Absolutely nothing came to my mind or crossed it. Seeing blond hair, pale blue eyes, and white, well that made a lot of things cross my mind. Like,

"Oh shit."

Standing in front of me was not only my angry girlfriend, but her angrier mother next to her. Emma looked like the Ice Queen she was famously known for. I felt myself turn into an iceberg just by looking into her eyes. I bet I was gaping like a boy in strip club. I did feel naked and exposed but then again, the duo did have that effect on people.

Emma said in seething words, "Where is she?"

Afraid of my girlfriend's angry mother I opted to just open the door wider for her and point towards Rogue.

Emma barged passed me in a graceful manner because she is a queen, you know, just missing the icy crown.

Rogue was watching us from the couch. She had a look on her face as if she was watching a car accident happen. Emma went straight towards her, until she stopped a couple of feet from the couch. She just seemed to stop as she couldn't bear to lift her feet even couple more steps.

Emma turned frigid like she was in her diamond form.

Then Emma Frost, the White Queen sensation, began to cry.

Rogue immediately leapt up from the couch and went to comfort her best friend. Megan gently went by me to go comfort her mother and hug Rogue too.

Emma had wrapped her arms around Rogue tightly and was sobbing into her shoulder. Rogue had began to cradle Emma like a baby, whispering soothing words to her, trying to calm her down. The scene reminded me of the day I found mama alive in this house.

_She was alive and to me that meant much more. After that immediate thought came to his mind. I collapsed onto my knees, sobs dragged out from my body. I felt the warmth and comfort of my mama's familiar arms wrap around my body. The smell of the summer cocoons my body, washing my pain and misery of her death from my body, my mind. Anna Marie, Rogue, Mama, she was here, loving me as she always had. _

Rogue looked up at Megan as she walked towards her mother and what Megan, considered her aunt. Megan had tears rolling down her face in slow tendrils. She fell in my mother's arms. Emma scooted over wrapping one arm around her, while keeping her other arm around Rogue's torso. The trio laughed at the move Emma did, but soon began dissolved in their tears.

I silently closed the door, resting my head against it, while listening to the sound of tears behind me.

The fact they were here made me upset.

It was selfish to want my mother all for myself, but it was how I felt. I wanted to spend time with her, just her and me. I quickly erased the thought from my mind. Selfish thoughts would get me no where I wanted to go. I had wanted to see Megan and I got my wish.

I turned around to see the group struggling to get up. My feet walked me over to them and I held out my hands to Emma and Megan. Both took my hand and I tugged them up softly. I let go of Emma's hand, then with Megan's hand I brought her into my body.

My arms wound themselves around her waist and one hand crept up into her neck. I turned my face into her hair and neck, inhaling her sweet scent that was so welcoming to me.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck, tugging and stroking softly at my hair. I lift my head from her neck and looked down into her eyes. The anger that had been there before was now love, sorrow, and forgiveness. I looked at her soft, pink lips and couldn't resist giving her a soft, sweet kiss on her mouth. Her arms tightened, her body leaning into mine.

A clearing of the throat made me break away from her and look up at Rogue and Emma. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of my mom and Emma witnessing what just happened. Emma had caught us many times making out before, but my mom had never seen it happen.

In the two months she and I had been together, I told my mom all about Megan and I's relationship. She seemed excited and happy at the thought of us being together. Rogue said it was her and Emma's dream that we would marry each other one day.

Marriage was definitely in the picture when I thought of the future of Megan and me, but now, we are in steady place.

"Look at them Em, just like we always wanted them to end up like!" Mom and Emma were both smiling at us.

Megan pulled away from me and went to my mom giving her a big hug. Rogue smiled from over the top of Megan's head at me and rubbed her hand on up and down on Megan's back. She pulled Megan back at arm's length, looking at her up and down. Rogue made a ticking sound in approval.

"Just look at you girl, you're gonna give your mama a run for her money." Megan smiled at mom, and then looked at Emma, smiling at her too. She stepped back as Emma and Rogue moved to hug each other.

I had never seen Emma so warm since, well mom died.

Rogue always made Emma warm, even though she had an icy exterior, on the inside Rogue made Emma a big marshmallow. Rogue really made everyone into a marshmallow.

Emma and mom released each other from the hug.

"Are you guys hungry? I could make you something to eat?"

"Megan and I had something to eat on the drive here. I almost forgot how much I loved genuine Mexican food."

"The only place who has better Mexican food then California, is Mexico itself," Rogue said smiling.

I voiced a thought that I had wanted to ask, "How did you know she and I were here?" Megan and Emma turned to looked at me stupidly.

Megan answered, "Telepathy. You were able to block me out most of the time, but not all the time. I saw what you had discovered. Mom had been away for business but when she came back and saw what I had, we immediately got in the car and drove here."

"You must be exhausted than. Why don't you go clean up and go to bed. Tomorrow we will go out on the beach or go shopping. Sounds like fun?" Rogue asked.

Megan nodded her head and began walking up the stairs. She turned around to look at me, she called, "Oli, you coming?"

I nodded my head, held up my finger, then walked to my mom.

"Night mom," I said, giving her a hug at the same time. She returned it, saying night and giving me a kiss on the forehead. Emma said good night to Megan and me, and then the two of them walked over the couch and sat down.

I followed Megan upstairs, while she went to the bathroom and took a shower. I took of my shirt and pants, wearing only my boxers, I got into the bed.

My room was a gray-blue, with black furniture and bedding. The queen sized bed looked so comfortable after a tiring day. Christmas was near and with Megan and Emma here, all we needed was Ray, Gambit, and Scott to show. It would be like old times.

The sound of Megan opening the shower and twisting open the door between us roused me from my thoughts.

She called to me, "Can I borrow a t-shirt Oli?"

*Sure*

The drawers to my left opened and closed, a few scraping noises, then a dip to my right. Megan curled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her.

The sound of the waves cashing along the beach, the thought of my family coming together, and the smell of Megan, I fell asleep soundly that night.


End file.
